


spark

by mixtapestar



Series: building a fire [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mosaic Timeline (The Magicians: A Life in the Day)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: While Eliot was laid up with his broken toe, Quentin took care of him.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: building a fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971463
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	spark

**Author's Note:**

> For Comfortween Day 14: Like A Momma Bird (helping someone with everyday tasks that they’re unable to do because of injury).
> 
> Thanks Rubi & Hoko for your support!

After Eliot broke his toe, Quentin made extra efforts around the house to convince him to rest. He went for the firewood that night, creating dancing lights and bringing Teddy along, but even with his help, he still needed a second trip.

He was unsurprised to find Eliot asleep when he returned; clearly, he'd had a hard day. Quentin still wasn't sure what had happened, for Eliot to change his mind from the clear hesitation he had about sending Teddy to school, but Quentin was grateful for it. He had to do right by Teddy, and he really didn't trust himself to teach his son everything he could possibly need to know at his age, especially as a Fillorian. They needed outside help.

Quentin made them all some stew that evening; he wasn't the most skilled cook in the house—he barely beat out Teddy, some days, the kid could grill a cheese like nobody's business—but soups and stews he could do. Teddy went to set the table while he worked, and Quentin realized he didn't want to wake Eliot. "Let's just set it for the two of us tonight," he told Teddy. "Papa will probably want his dinner later."

"His toe armor's really cool. What did you say it was called?"

Quentin snickered. Teddy had definitely inherited his enthusiasm for fantasy. _Toe armor_. "A splint."

"Splint," Teddy repeated. "Can I have one?"

Quentin considered this. He'd have to explain why having a splint wasn't something to aspire to, but, "Sure, bud. We'll make one for you tomorrow."

After dinner and cleanup, Teddy wanted Quentin to read to him, which was never a chore. He let Teddy pick from their small selection of children's books, then read over Teddy's shoulder, pausing occasionally so Teddy could point out the words he recognized. It was a fight not to get choked up; his son was so smart, it was ridiculous.

Eventually, Teddy went to sleep for the night, and Quentin busied himself getting things ready for the next day's worth of mosaic attempts. He could help Eliot onto the ladder and do the crawling on his hands and knees for a couple days.

He was torn between waking Eliot to eat and letting him keep sleeping into the night, but he was fairly sure Eliot hadn't had a proper meal since breakfast, so he decided to warm up the stew and bring it to him.

"Hey," Quentin said softly, setting the bowl on the nightstand. He perched on the edge of the bed and rested his hand on Eliot's shoulder. "Eliot? Wake up for me."

Eliot stirred, making a grumpy noise. Quentin bit his lip on a smile. "Wh—'sit morning already?"

"No, babe. But you need to eat something, or you'll feel even worse in the morning." As if to prove his point, Eliot's stomach growled loudly. "I made dinner, but don't worry, I stuck to your recipe."

Eliot shifted to sit up in bed, wincing as his foot dragged against the sheets. "Thanks, Q," he said, rubbing his knuckles against his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. I would've let you sleep, but if I'm not wrong, you've barely eaten anything today, and that was a shitload of firewood. Not to mention all the energy you had to use to float yourself home."

"Yeah," Eliot said, sighing, placing the bowl in his lap. "What a fucked-up day. I'm sorry for like, storming out this morning, and coming back all," he waved a hand toward his foot, "needy."

Quentin rolled his eyes, handing Eliot the spoon. "Breaking a toe doesn't make you needy, it just means we'll have to change a few things around. I've already got ideas for the mosaic tomorrow; we can look them over tomorrow and you can coach Teddy and I from the ladder."

Eliot paused his eating to smile at him wistfully. "Guess he won't be around to help as much in a couple days, huh?"

"He's gonna love school. He already begs not to come home after we spend the day at the market. He loves hanging with the other kids."

"He'll be insanely popular," Eliot said. "Just like his Papa."

Quentin snorted. "Keep telling yourself that." As Eliot enjoyed his meal, Quentin caught him up on the events of the day, including Teddy's request for his own splint. "He called it _toe armor_ , El."

"He's every bit your son," Eliot said with a smile.

"Yours too," Quentin said. "Gotta dress up to be just like Papa."

Eliot set aside his bowl, then, and pulled Quentin into a kiss. Quentin expected something sweet or chaste, but Eliot licked his way into Quentin's mouth, pulling him further in until he was half in Eliot's lap.

They didn't pull away for a while, not until Quentin found himself moaning loudly enough that they clearly needed to put up their sound-dampening wards. Eliot got to work on that while Quentin tried to clear the fog in his head. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Nothing," Eliot said with a shit-eating grin. "I'm just an idiot sometimes."

"Well if you kiss me like that every time you're a dumbass, I might start to celebrate it."

Eliot flipped the lock over telekinetically in the final step of their privacy charms. "Come here."

Quentin straddled Eliot's hips, leaning down to continue kissing him, while Eliot's fingers loosened his hair from his tie and combed through it. Quentin had spent the whole day with his nerves frayed, first knowing that something was bothering Eliot that he wouldn't talk about, and second seeing Eliot return with an injury. It was good to let it all go for a moment, and lose himself in the slide of Eliot's lips against his own and of Eliot's hands under his shirt. He sat up long enough for Eliot to pull it off, then returned to their kiss, licking into Eliot's mouth and rocking against him, just slightly.

Eliot sat back, breaking the kiss, and his expression was serious. "I love you," he said, tracing his index finger over Quentin's lower lip.

"I love you, too," Quentin said, swiping his tongue against Eliot's finger but resisting the temptation to suck it into his mouth. "Is something going on? You seem…" He can't find the words. Subdued? More affectionate than usual? He didn't really want to discourage that.

Eliot slid his hand to the back of Quentin's neck, not pulling him in, just resting it there. "I'm sorry I was so weird about sending Teddy to school. It was completely my own bullshit and nothing to do with you or Teddy."

"We should have talked about it, instead of me just making the decision." Quentin's heart hurt a little, to think that Eliot was dealing with something in silence. "You're a really great dad, you know."

"I'm glad that you think so. Trust me, I work hard to be."

"Teddy and I are lucky to have you." And because he couldn't help himself, he placed a hand on Eliot's chest, right where the Fillorian marriage charm would hang, if Eliot had one. "I want everyone to know it."

"They will," Eliot said, eyes dancing in a way that made Quentin's breath catch. Eliot moved back in, turning up the heat from the previous slow burn of their kisses, sliding a hand into Quentin's underwear to knead at his ass while he started nipping and sucking across Quentin's jaw, down to his neck.

"Oh fuck," Quentin said as Eliot bit down on his pulse point, laving it with his tongue as he simultaneously thrust against Quentin, giving them both some friction against their hardening cocks. "I need us to be naked, like, now."

Eliot chuckled. "Unfortunately I'm gonna need some help with that," he said, gesturing toward his foot.

"Right," Quentin said, and got to work carefully helping Eliot out of his pants without jostling his broken toe too much.

They made love lazily, exhausted from the day's events but filled with a need to make each other feel good. Eliot slid his lube-slicked fingers around both of their cocks, jerking them together while they lost themselves in kissing each other. Quentin could tell when Eliot was getting close, his back tensing and his hips thrusting while Quentin circled his thumbs over his nipples. "Yeah, El, come for me," he murmured against his lips. Eliot let out an uninhibited moan and shuddered, shooting over his own chest. Quentin sat up enough to watch Eliot's blissed-out expression, which slowly faded into a lazy happiness as he came down.

"Come on baby, I wanna see you now," Eliot said, gripping at Quentin's cock and working it hard.

"Can you… your fingers?" Quentin said, and within seconds Eliot was nudging against his hole with two slick fingers. "Yeah, fuck," he said, clenching against the intrusion as Eliot slid inside up to the first knuckle. He wasn't sure why, but it was such a turn on to have Eliot inside him, no matter how it was done. "Getting close," he whined.

"That's it, baby. God, you look so beautiful. Feels so good with my hands on you and in you. Let me get you there." It didn't take much, then, with Eliot's well-fucked voice washing over him and his hands working him. Quentin came gripping Eliot's shoulders and crying out his name.

Quentin slumped down after a moment, performing the cleaning tut, too tired to do anything more. Eliot turned toward him and kissed him on the forehead, a tiny gesture that made Quentin blush for how special it made him feel. "Will you be able to sleep okay, with your toe?"

Eliot hummed contemplatively. "I think I'll be alright. But if you wake up without me cuddling you, don't take it personally."

Quentin huffed, pretending to be offended. "Fine." He rolled over and pressed back against Eliot, but resisted the temptation to push a leg between Eliot's. "As long as we can start out this way."

He felt some movement behind him before hearing the lock click back over. Quentin smiled; Eliot was always thinking of Teddy, even for the small things. "Deal," Eliot said, nuzzling behind Quentin's ear and throwing an arm around him. "Night, Q."

"G'night, El."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! <3


End file.
